Will You or Won't You?
by Rave The Rich
Summary: Valentine's Day themed oneshot featuring the pair of Keenan Crier and Kristy Damon. Brought to you by request of a fan. After a failed relationship, Kristy doesn't want to go there with her best friend, but he has another idea. Please read and review.


Will You or Won't You?

At the request of author **no one 3**, I have decided to make this special Valentine's Day one shot featuring the pairing of Keenan Crier and Kristy Damon, called 'Arrows'. Enjoy, folks!

DISCLAIMER: Digimon Savers/Data Squad is an underlying property of Toei Animation, the international producer and Studiopolis in conjunction with Disney-ABC domestic television, which is the producer of the series in the United States. This author personally makes no funds from the creation of this story. Please do not flame.

* * *

As she rips through the wallet size piece of paper as many times as she can, Kristy Damon stops for a second to throw the contents up in the air in complete frustration of her present situation. Another 'love' has bitten the dust for the young teen. If this activity was designed to blow off some steam, then it has failed miserably as Kristy is still mad as heck at the world. Confused as to why these things never seem to go her way, Kristy puts her head in her hands with the plan to sulk in her room the rest of the day. It didn't accomplish much, but the teen didn't know what else to do. Marcus is still in the Digital World, her mother Sarah didn't know a thing about this boyfriend, and Keenan, well…

"Keenan," Kristy says out loud. "He always knows how to cheer me up."

"Kristy," Sara Damon calls to her daughter from downstairs, "Your friend Keenan is here! Can he come upstairs?"

Wanting nothing more than to break her sorrow spell, Kristy hollers back to her mother, "Yes, please," and eagerly awaits the arrival of her good friend.

No more than 30 seconds before her mother told her that Keenan came over is Keenan now in Kristy's room saying hello to the girl, who is sitting on her bed.

"Hey, Keenan," Kristy replies with some sadness present in her voice. Noticing that his otherwise cheerful and chipper friend is not herself, Keenan asks, "What's wrong, Kristy?"

Kristy looks over to the caring visage of her good friend. She knows that she can trust him with this. After all, he did suggest that she do what she felt was best for her. "It's…Thomas. He said that I…was too young. He broke up with me this morning."

Keenan is confused by what Kristy is trying to explain to him, so he inquires, "So you're too young right now, _but_ you apparently weren't too young when you two got together around Christmas time, right? I don't understand that one at all. And he broke up with you a week before Valentine's Day, too!"

"What?" Kristy interjects, not realizing that today is February 7, and Valentine's Day is indeed one month away. "Aw, man! I don't believe this! I thought that Thomas was different. I've _always_ thought that Thomas was different."

"Well, not really in any effort to defend him, because his timing flat out sucked," Keenan speculates with Kristy, "but there is quite an age difference there. You and I both know this. He's four years older than you are and…at 18, you see things differently than I'm sure that you'd see them at the age of 14."

"Hey!" Kristy exclaims, as she is starting to become somewhat aggravated with her friend, "Whose side are you on anyway, Keenan?"

"I'm not on anyone's side," Keenan retorts defensively. "I'm just calling it the way I see it. I'm no stranger to aiming high and falling flat on my face myself. That thing with Yoshi…I don't even want to talk about it, but it seems like the two of us seem to fall for the older ones, don't we?"

"It's not even about that, Keenan," Kristy admits, as she starts to become frustrated with her good friend. 'Friend,' Kristy ponders, 'I really wish we could become more, but…Keenan just—could we really get together without it ruining what we have right now?'

"Well, I don't know about you," Keenan claims, "but I'm tired of sitting here watching you sulk over nothing. Look, _I_ got over Yoshi. I realized that there is always going to be another fish left in the sea, and so should you. I really should be going, but if there's anything that you want to talk about with me, let me know." As Keenan leaves, he reminds Kristy, "I care about you…a lot, and I really hate seeing you like this."

Once Kristy can confirm that Keenan has left the house, his words sink deep within the teen. Kristy wasn't one to really mull over things that got her down, so why is it that this thing is causing her so much stress? Was it because she aimed for the wrong guy and was too chicken to risk letting her feelings be known? Was it because as much as she likes him, Thomas really wasn't boyfriend material like she thought? Was it because at times she still felt like a little kid when she was around Thomas? It's all quite confusing to the girl "What do I do?"

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER

"Happy Valentine's Day," says Keenan as he hands Kristy an envelope.

Out of the kindness of her heart, Kristy affectionately responds, "Oh! Thank you, Keenan!" and proceeds to open the pink envelope. Inside, she reads a Valentine's Day card that says 'Baby, Be Mine,' on the front.

When Kristy reads out those three words, Keenan acts very quickly and asks Kristy, "So will you be mine?"

To say that the question caught Kristy off guard would be the understatement of the holiday. Yes, Keenan told her exactly one week ago that he cared for her a lot, but she thought that he only meant what he said as a friend. Kristy would have never bet that she would see anything in him to think that he wanted to pursue a romantic relationship. Indeed, she had thought about it on more than just a few occasions, but the two drawbacks to the idea of a relationship were always the fact that Kristy was content with just being friends with Keenan. The other one reason was that she never suspected that Keenan would even be interested, but now that it's clear that he is, there should be no other roadblocks or obstacles between the twain.

"Kristy," Keenan calls out once more causing the girl to turn her glaze back to the young man before her. Kristy's thoughts have apparently taken up a lot of time, because by now, Keenan would have expected to hear a yes or a no. "I asked you, would you be my valentine? Will you or won't you?"

The ball is in Kristy Damon's court, and then some, and replaying everything through her head one final time, Kristy decides to play. "Yes, I will. I admit, I thought about it for some time, but I wasn't sure because we're such good friends, but…yes, I'll be yours, Keenan."

"Thank you, Kristy," Keenan says, pulling his new belle in for a charming embrace, signifying their newfound pact with each other.

Regrettably letting go of each other, Kristy tells Keenan while taking hold of his hands, "Thank you, and I don't just mean for this. Thanks for making me realize that I should have been more honest with myself from the beginning. Had I been, I would have seen love right in front of me the whole time, instead of searching for it everywhere else."

"Well," Keenan retorts, "consider your search over from this point forward, okay?"

"Okay," Kristy responds, and indeed everything is all right as far as Kristy is concerned. What a difference a week makes. Just seven days ago, Kristy Damon was very close to giving up on love for various reasons, but the only problem was that love refused to give up on her. What a problem to have, and what a solution, as well.

* * *

A/N: Not much to say here other than the fact that this marks the first time that I have duplicated a 'Digimon' pairing of any sort in my fanfiction career. Hope you like it, and may all of you have a Happy Valentine's Day! Be sure to read and review, and until next time, it's been Rave! 


End file.
